


The Jewels of the Spirit

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Introspection, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his youth, Gimli had studied the metaphysical lore of the master-jewelers, treatises on how gemstones and their auras could reveal the true nature of their wearers. As the journey began, to soothe himself towards sleep, he pondered his companions, wondering what jewel might represent each one's inner spirit. </p><p>For the "Rainbow" challenge at Tolkien_weekly, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jewels of the Spirit: Red Carnelian

**Author's Note:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Red Carnelian**

In his youth, Gimli had studied the metaphysical lore of the master-jewelers, treatises on how gemstones and their auras could reveal the true nature of their wearers. As the journey began, to soothe himself towards sleep, he pondered his companions, wondering what jewel might represent each one's inner spirit. 

By firelight, he saw reflected in the Man of Gondor's face the warmth of red carnelian, the jewel of the earth, hearth and home. He did not understand, until he knew Boromir better: his fierce love for the land of his roots, his obsession with the survival of his people. 

*****

Red is the color for the first or root chakra, located at the very base of the spine. The root shakra supports us with a deep connection to earth and home. Feelings of passion, courage and the will to survive come from this area of the body.


	2. Jewels of the Spirit: Citrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Citrine**

Gimli stood entranced by the murmur of water over stone, the cool metallic scent of the autumn night, scarcely noticing the lovers on the bridge above. The call of a night-bird startled him from his reverie, and he gazed upward just as the warm glow of the harvest moon shimmered through the wisps of high cloud. Aragorn bent to kiss his beloved. 

Ever afterward, when he thought of Aragorn Elessar, it was not the green Elfstone of the warrior-king he recalled, but rich orange citrine, the gem of sensuality, of intimacy. The bonds of the heart, never to be broken.

*****

The second chakra is the realm of the innermost physical self. Sexuality, sensuality, and the ability to sustain intimate relationships are stored within the second chakra, which resonates with the warm brilliance of orange citrine. 


	3. Jewels of the Spirit: Golden Topaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Golden Topaz**

How fragile Frodo looks, Gimli thinks. Beneath his translucent skin, his slender frame seems as delicate as the hollow bones of a bird. His gaze is far away, haunted. Waking or sleeping, his whole body seems inclined towards the East, as if drawn taut by an invisible power, some fierce, unearthly magnetism. 

Yet Gimli doubts the power of the Ring, nor its Maker, to control him, not while the love of his companions sustains and upholds him. For all his seeming delicacy the Ringbearer's spirit is strong, suffused with the golden radiance of topaz, the gem of dedication, of purposefulness. 

*****

The third chakra, represented by the golden topaz, is the center of our bodies, and invigorates us with motivation, vitality, and purpose.


	4. Jewels of the Spirit: Green Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Green Jade**

After the doubt and fear of the Council, seeking solace in the soul-easing gardens of Imladris, Gimli's fingers suddenly ache for his carving tools: he would craft an amulet of green jade, a leaf, and gift it to the halfling, Samwise the Gardener. 

For Gimli knows the power of root and branch to tear stone asunder with quiet, unstoppable force, and in this green fortress, he senses the same power within the modest hobbit. Peace and healing flow from his hands, like water; but within him also is great strength, strength which transforms an acorn to a mighty oak. 

*****

The fourth chakra, characterized by the color green, lies within the heart. It holds unlimited love and with it, the power to heal. This great outpouring of love brings acceptance and forgiveness, for others as well as ourselves.


	5. Jewels of the Spirit: Turquoise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Turquoise**

Dwarves are a taciturn race, little given to unnecessary speech. Gimli's head throbbed after the first hour in the company of the Ringbearer's young kinsmen, awash in their constant chatter. It would be a long journey, indeed.

Yet as he stole a few moments of solitude that evening, he found his mind filled with the soothing essence of turquin, the clear blue stone representing speech and song, ancient chants, and the sounds of nature. And Gimli realized that the halflings' piping voices carried an undercurrent of lilting laughter and music bubbling like a fresh spring, the refreshment of remembered joy.

*****

The fifth or throat chakra, represented by the color blue, responds to sound. Words, songs, chants and the sounds of nature touch our emotions deeply. Communication is paramount to this chakra, as is the concept of honesty, integrity and lack of pettiness in our words.


	6. Jewels of the Spirit: Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Lapis**

For days Gimli struggled with his curiosity until he could resist no longer.

“I hope you don’t mind – I couldn’t help noticing – when you sleep – or do you? how –"

Legolas smiled. “I know it seems strange to those not of the Eldar. Rather than sleep, we walk in dreams, guided by our inner eye, refreshing our spirits even as our bodies are restored.”

Gimli nodded his goodnight, rolled over and composed himself for sleep. As he drifted off he found himself soothed by the image of Legolas, singing a wordless canticle as soft twilight deepened over a lapis-blue sea.

*****

The sixth chakra accesses deep memories and dreams. Known as the third eye, it governs imagination and visual imagery. Intuitive energy is experienced through this chakra. It is indigo or deep blue in color.


	7. Jewels of the Spirit: Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to certain Eastern philosophies, the chakras are seven energy centers located throughout the body. The chakras are thought to vitalize the physical body and to be associated with interactions of a physical, emotional and mental nature. (1) Each chakra has associated with it a color and gemstone. (2)
> 
> 1\. Wikipedia entry, [Chakra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra)  
> 2\. [Chakra jewels](http://www.chakrajewel.com/pages/secret-side) \- a very interesting site with much in-depth information on the chakras.

**Jewels of the Spirit: Amethyst**

Horrified, Gimli had watched Gandalf the Grey fall; awestruck, he knelt before Gandalf the White, newly arisen. In the days that followed there was little time for Gimli to wonder at the colors he sometimes glimpsed, flickering above the Wizard's brow; perhaps exhaustion and despair were preying upon his mind. And then there was no time at all. 

At last by a quiet fireside at Cormallen, Gimli had time to rest and ponder his vision: a crown of resurrection, shimmering amethyst and crystal. And not for the Wizard only, returned to complete his task, but for all Arda: triumphant, reborn. 

*****

The seventh chakra is symbolized by a crown made from a thousand petals and floats just above our heads. It is the connection with experiences beyond the body. Within this chakra is the transformation of a human being into a great soul. Shimmering white and violet are its colors.


	8. Jewels of the Spirit: Fire Opal

**Jewels of the Spirit: Fire Opal**

"And which jewel did you choose to signify yourself?" Mahal asked.

"I did not, I never, there was no time -" Gimli sputtered. 

"You did not imagine your spirit aflame? I watched; I saw all. Son of Gloín, receive your gemstone." And Mahal brought forth a mithril circlet, set with spirit-jewels; in the center a cabochon of fire opal, all colors of the rainbow gleaming within its depths. 

"You bore these virtues, no less than your companions: courage, honesty, purpose, acceptance, intimacy, imagination, unity. Ever shall you be honored, whenever a child of Mahal sees a rainbow in the sky."


End file.
